1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, information processing method, information processing program, information providing apparatus, information providing method, information providing program and information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology to analyze content constituted by audio information or the like has been known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-183417). An apparatus, a terminal or the like that reproduces content can provide a reproduction technology of more convenient content by using results of analyzing the content (and reproducing the content hereinafter, referred to as “content analysis results”).
Processing to analyze content is performed by inputting PCM (Pulse Code Modulation) data obtained by decoding the content into an analysis engine. It takes up to about 10 sec to analyze each piece of content and there is an issue that it takes so long to analyze content when many pieces of content are analyzed. Moreover, when content is analyzed, loads on a CPU increase so that there is an issue that it is difficult to perform another operation in an apparatus that is analyzing content during analysis of content.
To solve the above issues, a technology is disclosed in which content analysis results are accumulated in an information providing apparatus (such as a server) in advance and content analysis results accumulated in the information providing apparatus are retrieved based on content identification information that can identify content. However, the technology to accumulate content analysis results in the information providing apparatus in advance has an issue that it is difficult to reproduce content by using a content analysis result not accumulated in the information providing apparatus. Thus, it is important to accumulate as many content analysis results as possible in the information providing apparatus.
Therefore, a technology to analyze content when the content is loaded (during ripping) from a recording medium into an information processing apparatus such as a PC (Personal Computer) and to upload analysis results to the information processing apparatus.